Battle between Po and Shen's fleet
| Group name = Combatants | Side 1 = Po | Side 2 = Lord Shen Shen's army | Casualties 1 = - | Casualties 2 = Some of Shen's wolves (presumably) | Films = Kung Fu Panda 2 | Previous = First battle between kung fu masters and Shen's army | Next = Battle between Po and Shen }} The battle between Po and Shen's fleet was one of the final confrontations between Po and Lord Shen with his cannons and army aboard his fleet in Kung Fu Panda 2. It marks as one of three battles involved in the Battle of Gongmen City, taking place in Gongmen Harbor within the city itself. Summary Moments before After Shen fired his cannon and blasted the kung fu warriors into the river, all but Po were left too injured and exhausted to continue fighting. Seeing Tigress motionless while floating on a piece of driftwood, Po swam over to her, concerned for her well-being. Fortunately Tigress was still alive, but she was more badly injured than the others. Looking up at Shen, who was silently gloating from his ship, Po gave him a long, burning glare before swimming towards the shattered remains of one of the destroyed ships. The battle Climbing on, Po stood before the entire fleet and closed his eyes. Perceiving this to be an act of self-sacrifice, Shen ordered his wolves to aim every single cannon at the panda. His friends were unable to do anything but watch as Po seemingly faced death, but then Shifu noticed that Po was performing the tai chi movements that Shifu himself had used to catch a water drop back in the Dragon Grotto. Po froze in the position made before the catching of the water drop, and waited for the cannon. Sure enough, the first cannonball was fired, and while it was moving towards him, Po closed his eyes and concentrated on inner peace, imagining the cannonball as a water drop. As the cannonball reached him, Po reached out and caught the ball with his hand, swinging it behind him and redirecting it into the water just like a water drop. There was a pause as Shifu, the Five, the kung fu masters, Shen and Tigress stared in amazement at this impossible feat, which is broken when Po found that his hand was on fire and briefly panicked before shoving his hand into his mouth, putting out the fire. Though stunned, Shen was unwilling to back down and ordered his wolves to fire again, but Po redirected the cannonball once again. Enjoying the success of his newly-developed technique, Po dodged a couple more cannonballs before continuing to redirect them. Incensed, Shen ordered his soldiers to kill the panda, but Po began to redirect the cannonballs back towards the fleet itself, destroying ship after ship, while Shen watched in disbelief. However, he demanded that his soldiers keep firing, and a cannonball was fired from his own cannon. Po caught this one, but its slightly larger size caused Po to actually spin around on the spot. The glowing sparks from the cannonball, coupled with the color and pattern of Po's fur, caused him to turn into a glowing yin-yang symbol. Shen was left speechless as he recognized the symbol from the Soothsayer's vision. Po eventually reverted back to normal, and with a "Skadoosh!", he redirected the cannonball back at Shen's own ship, destroying it along with the remainder of Shen's fleet. Aftermath After the destruction, Po boarded the remainders of the peacock's ship to confront him for the final time. Gallery Images Coming soon! View more... Videos Final Battle - KFP2|Clip from Kung Fu Panda 2 showing the battle View more... References Category:Events Category:Battles Category:Film Battles